


Romeo and Juliet (the fix-it version) [podfic]

by CrystallizedTwilight, rhythmia



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Fake movie trailer, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 11:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18072527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystallizedTwilight/pseuds/CrystallizedTwilight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhythmia/pseuds/rhythmia
Summary: A podfic of nanyoky's post proposing a canon divergence from Romeo and Juliet's plot involving fake relationships so everybody lives! And then crystallizedtwilight jumped off that post to create the script of a movie trailer for it.





	Romeo and Juliet (the fix-it version) [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I want to write an alternative version of Romeo and Juliet....](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/463427) by nanyoky. 
  * Inspired by [Romeo and Juliet AU movie trailer](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/463430) by crystallizedtwilight. 



 

 

 **Posts:**[ I want to write an alternative version of Romeo and Juliet...](http://nanyoky.tumblr.com/post/90956091108) by nanyoky, and the [movie trailer script](http://crystallizedtwilight.tumblr.com/post/173118868038/begin-movie-trailer-romeo-i-would-die-for-you) by crystallizedtwilight  
**Writer:** nanyoky on [tumblr](http://nanyoky.tumblr.com) and [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanyoky), crystallizedtwilight on [tumblr](http://crystallizedtwilight.tumblr.com) and [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedtwilight)  
**Reader:** rhythmia  
**Rated:** General Audiences

 **Summary:** A podfic of nanyoky's post proposing a canon divergence from Romeo and Juliet's plot involving fake relationships so everybody lives! And then crystallizedtwilight jumped off that post to create the script of a movie trailer for it.

 **Length:** 5:46, 7.34 MB (no background music version), 5:36, 7.91 MB (with background music version)

 **Music credit:** Silent Partner on Youtube Audiolibrary - Right Place, Right Time

 **Cover Art:** rhythmia, with photograph by uroburos on pixabay, illustration by crystallizedtwilight  
Image description: Photograph of Juliet's balcony in Verona. Superimposed on the bottom corner is an illustration of Benvolio and Mercutio embracing with little hearts, and Romeo and Juliet embracing with little hearts. Top text reads: Romeo and Juliet (the fix-it version). Bottom left text reads: Authors: nanyoky and crystallizedtwilight, Reader rhythmia. Bottom right text reads: Cover illustration: crystallizedtwilight, cover photograph: uroburos on pixabay

 **Download:** click through to Mediafire for mp3 for the [no background music against spoken audio version](http://www.mediafire.com/file/d9pf18d22x8414g/2019.02OotA_Romeo_and_Juliet_%2528the_fix-it_version%2529_%2528no_bg_music%2529_by_nanyoky%252C_crystallizedtwilight%252C_rhythmia.mp3/file) or the [with background music version](http://www.mediafire.com/file/9t1pdj03i71we42/2019.02OotA_Romeo_and_Juliet_%2528the_fix-it_version%2529_%2528with_bg_music%2529_by_nanyoky_crystallizedtwilight_rhythmia.mp3/file).

Many thanks to nanyoky and crystallizedtwilight for permission to record this piece!

Also totally go check out crystallizedtwilight's [fanart](http://crystallizedtwilight.tumblr.com/post/138770968603/nanyoky-i-want-to-write-an-alternative-version) related to this work and their [Romeo and Juliet tag](http://crystallizedtwilight.tumblr.com/tagged/romeo+et+juliette) for more awesome fanart :D

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive feedback is welcome! Feel free to come yell at/with/alongside me on social media about things fannish and otherwise (linked on my profile) :D :D :D
> 
> ETA: if you'd like to share this work, please reblog [this post](http://rhythmelia.tumblr.com/post/183701317066/romeo-and-juliet-the-fix-it-version-podfic). It also includes more of my blathering about my process for this podfic. :D


End file.
